


My Love For You is Bulletproof

by the_rise_of_a_dead_generation



Category: Jaime Preciado - Fandom, Mike Fuentes - Fandom, PTV - Fandom, Pierce the Veil, fuenciado - Fandom, tony perry - Fandom, vic fuentes - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rise_of_a_dead_generation/pseuds/the_rise_of_a_dead_generation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic and Jaime have been secretly dating for a while and Vic feels that he is ready to give his virginity to his one true love. This is basically a very smutty fuenciado fic. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love For You is Bulletproof

Vic's P.O.V

 

"You're telling me that you are a virgin?" Jaimie's right eyebrow raised in confusion as he asked the question. 

"Well... y-yeah, I guess," I stuttered. I tried to hide my embarrassment from him. I know Jaime has probably had several sexual encounters with people before, preferably guys. I just didn't want to disappoint him, that's all. 

"I think that's adorable. Now I know I won't be compared to anyone while I'm grinding my cock in your ass." Jaime teased. We were in his bedroom, fingers entwined, staring into each others eyes. No one else was home so we decided to take advantage of the alone time. Jaimie's eyes seemed to capture mine. They were a deep brown shade, and whenever I dozed off I would find myself getting sucked into them. 

"Someone's eager to fuck me, isn't he?" I sassed. He broke from my hand's grip and shuffled closer towards me. 

"Hell yes! I can't wait to pound my dick in and out of your tight little ass. You'll moan my fuckin' name and beg for more," Jaime stated. He began to tenderly kiss down my neck and I shivered from the contact. I guess he noticed.

"Oh, you like that, don't you?" Jaime questioned. He planted a few more kisses across my neck and then began to gently suck at my collar bone. Dam, how was he so good at this?

"You're so fucking beautiful," He whispered between each breath. I gently pulled his head in, wanting more, and he took that as encouragement to keep going. Jaimie moved up to my lips and sucked on my bottom one. I lifted my hands and held his head in them, deepening the passionate kiss. I slid my tongue into his mouth and he gasped when I grazed mine over his. A slight moan escaped my mouth and Jaime broke free from my grasp. I whimpered but I knew that I was going to enjoy what he had in store. He stood up and seductively unbuckled his jeans, never breaking eye contact. 

"Let me help you with that," I smirked and rose from the bed. I walked over to him grabbed our waists, making our bulges brush against each other. He was rock hard. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it up over my head. He stared at my tan, toned figure and he moaned at the sight. Well that definitely was a confidence booster! I dropped down to my knees and was face level with Jaimie's cock. I unbuttoned his skinny jeans and pulled down the zipper. I could see the tip of his manhood peak out through the hem of his boxers. I pushed his boxers down and his dick slapped up against the bottom of his stomach. I grabbed it and sucked lightly on his tip, making sure to find his sweet spot. I gradually took more of him in and he moaned my name.

"Uhhhh, Viccccc, fuck," Jaime swore. I kept at a slow pace just to piss him off and get him frustrated. I wanted him to scream my name until he couldn't take it anymore. "Fuckin' faster Vic," his eyelids were half shut and his lips were parted to let little gasps of air escape. His hands held the back of my head and his fingers ran through my hair. "If you don't hurry up I have no problem using my hand to get the job done myself," Jaime threatened. I obeyed and rapidly bobbed my head up and down, letting his dick slide down my throat. Jaime let out small grunts of pleasure and fucked my throat harder than before. I relaxed my muscles and deep throat-ed him as far as I could. He swore under his breath and I hummed to see his reaction towards the vibrations. I glanced up at him with innocent eyes and saw little beats of sweat were forming on his upper lip and around his forehead. His eyes were tightly shut now and I put one hand on his waist steadying myself. I raised my other hand and placed it over his balls. I began to massage them in the same rhythm I was blowing him in. This sent him wild. His cock was throbbing and I knew he was about to cum. "Ss-top." I heard Jaime command. I immediately removed my swollen lips from his erection and took my hands away and held them behind my back. 

"D-did I do something wrong sir?" I asked shyly, my head facing the floor.

"Oh n-no, I just want my cock to be in your sweet asshole when I r-relase my load," Jaime struggled to steady his breathing, but I understood. It was my first time and he wanted to make it special. 

"Thank you sir," I responded kindly. He pulled me to my feet and attacked my lips.

"You never have to apologize to me. Your too perfect to have to regret anything, I love you so much," Jaime stated. I have to admit I was a little shocked to hear these words come from him during such a heated moment like this, but I didn't question it.

"I love you too," I breathed into the kiss. We both fell onto the bed and I worked to rip his shirt off his body. He aided me and we pulled it up and over his head together. Our lips reconnected and our tongues wrapped around each others. Jaime worked to remove my jeans and boxers by pushing them down until they were past my ankles and threw them both onto the floor. I got on my hands and knees and waited until Jaime positioned himself behind me. I felt his tip press up against my entrance. I let out a load moan as he spread his pre-cum up and down my hole. He reached for the lube that was in the draw of his nightstand and smeared it on his hard member. He ran his fingers all along my back attempting to calm my nerves. He was about to push in but I interrupted him.

"Wait! Jaime, I just want you to know that I'm glad to give you my virginity and I wouldn't want to have a first time with anyone else, but you." I looked back at him and saw tears forming in his eyes. He looked so touched by my words, which made me get a little emotional myself. I nodded and gave him permission to continue. He gently pushed into me, giving me plenty of time to adjust to his size before he continued. I screamed out his name in pleasure and he began to make short, forceful thrusts. 

"Faster Jaimeeee," I pleaded. He did as I said and began to thrust faster and harder. I felt overwhelmed and was in a state of pure ecstasy. I was screaming by this point which only encouraged Jaime to pick up his pace. 

"Go on Vic, moan my name with that pretty little voice of yours," Jaime panted. 

"Ohhhh Jaime, I love your big cock in my tight ass. Please don't stop. It feels so good" I babbled. My arms gave out so he was forced to support me by holding my waist. He snaked a large calloused hand around my dick and started pumping up and down. He went from shaft to tip and occasionally brushed his thumb across the slit of my head. "Jaaaiiimmmeee,"I choked out. 

"You should see yourself right now, all hot and bothered under me, begging for more," Jaime said. He jerked his hand faster and I pushed my ass against his thrusts to get him to go deeper. He found my sweet spot and I began to cry out in pleasure. 

"Don't s-stop. G-gonna c-cum," I managed to say between broken breaths. All I could focus on was the sound of Jaime's balls slapping against my bare skin. I was reaching my climax and so was he. I finally curled my toes and came all over the bed sheets. Jaime stroked me through my high and then released his load inside of me just like he said he would. We were silent for the next few minutes, the sound of heavy breathing filled the air. Jaime pulled out of me and we both lay next to each other on the bed. That's when Jaime spoke up.

"Uh, Vic? Can I tell you something?" 

"Sure babe, you can tell me anything," I assured him.

"Okay, well then, up until tonight, I-I was a virgin too..." Jaime confessed. I couldn't tell if he was blushing or if he was just tired from our rough night. I was stunned. I wasn't sure if he thought I'd be angry or mad at him, so I just giggled. My laughter was contagious because soon enough, Jaime started laughing too. When our unexplained laughter eventually died down I rolled over onto his stomach and we fell asleep cuddled in each others arms, naked.

 

Mike's P.O.V

 

"Did you get it all?" I questioned.

"Everything from the blowjob to the fucking," Tony declared. Tony pressed the red button on his IPhone to stop it from recording. Tony and I smirked at each other.

"I can't wait to post this on the site!" I teased.

"Fuenciado, the ship that finally sailed," Tony joked. "How do you think your brother will handle it?" Tony asked.

"He's a big boy. He can take it." I exclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment who you think tops, Vic or Jaime?


End file.
